Currently, advertising remains a primary means for deriving revenue for websites and other web-based applications. However, the entire web-based advertising revenue model favors a very small number of sites that are positioned to drive users to their sites. For example, general purpose search engine websites, such as GOOGLE, YAHOO, ASK.COM, etc., have a distinct economic advantage since there are only a handful of such sites that provide an indispensable service to all Web users. Such sites can further harness their economic position by controlling search results. For example, search sites can control search results based on who pays to have their listing placed higher in the rankings. Thus, content is often skewed towards what the advertisers want, as opposed to what to users want.
This model unfortunately provides little opportunity for the users themselves (who are the ones actually visiting the sites where the advertising occurs) and other third party providers (who facilitate the process) to economically benefit. For instance, a service that provides wireless Web access, e.g., at an airport, hotel, etc., is not able to participate in the advertising revenue model in an effective manner even though they are providing the gateway for countless users to access popular websites. Even if the wireless service implements a portal page that is displayed after a login or connection, a typical user will quickly navigate to other websites of interest. Thus, the advertising revenue is limited for such a service.
Accordingly, a need exists for an improved infrastructure for sharing advertising revenue in which revenue can be shared with the third party providers who facilitate the networking process and the users who drive the process.